A friendship through time and time again
by demondaughters
Summary: Catsy was once in a gang til shes found by trunks and gohan after an android attack she ends up befriending the 2 through years of friendship she sees that shes found what she thought she lost a long time ago. A Mirai age 8 to 18 & Trunks age 9 & 18 story
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, if I did it wouldn't have ended.

Chapter One

Smoke rose in the distance as two fighters flew as fast as they could toward the city. The older stopped above the wreckage. "Looks like we were to late, Trunks." The man was fit for fighting his orange uniform hung tightly.

The purple haired boy landed next to his mentor. "These androids will pay for all the destruction they've caused." He growled scanning the destroyed city. Fires erupted in overturned cars. A few of the remaining buildings collapsed in on themselves. Anger sparked in the young boys cerulean eyes.

"Come on Trunks. Let's see if we can find any survivors."

"But Gohan, shouldn't we go after them?"

Gohan shook his head. "What we should do is help the injured. The androids unfortunately aren't going anywhere." With that Gohan stared combing the city from a bird's eye view. Trunks went in the opposite direction. Inwardly Gohan was thankful that they didn't chase the androids. He didn't want the eight year old to get involved with the fight. It was too dangerous and he wasn't ready.

After a half hour of searching without anything to show for it Gohan heard Trunks shouting. "Gohan I found someone!" Gohan abandoned his search of the western part of the city and flew to where he heard Trunks.

There lying on the ground was a young woman, not much younger than himself. She wore loose jeans that only reached her half-calf and boots that rose up to meet them. The grey and red tube-top matched the black gauntlets that met her elbow. Large red hoops dangled from her ears and her dark brown hair was fanned out. It was obvious to Gohan that she was a gang fighter. The dead woman besides her looked to be her leader.

The young woman was breathing her last when Gohan approached. Blood poured out of a wound on her side. Half of her left leg had been burned away while the other leg was buried under concrete of a fallen building. One eye was punctured and streaming blood. A charred arm held a death grip on the pendent around her neck.

Trunks had tried to remove most of the debris crushing her body, but it wasn't enough. Her rasping breathing was fading but she still tried to form words. Gohan kneeled down knowing that there was no way to save her. "What is it?"

"Kitten." She choked. "Tell her there was nothing she could have done." She pulled dirt into a fist trying to hold on to the living world a bit longer. "She's hiding, watching like the true lioness she is. Please help her."

Gohan nodded. The girl smiled and drifted to the here after. He stood up and scanned the area for any energy levels. He spotted a hint of suppressed energy underneath the remains of a building. Trunks watched his mentor as he made his way over to an alcove in the wreckage. When Gohan peered in a sharp sound rang through the air. "Ow!"

"Gohan are you all right?" Trunks asked flying over toward his mentor.

"I'm fine Trunks." He said rubbing his nose gingerly. "That's one mean punch you've got there, kid." Gohan said to the alcove. He moved away quickly as a kick tried to finish the job of breaking the intruders nose.

"Go to hell!" A voice shouted. A kid jumped out of the hole and tried to make a run for it.

"Wait a minute." Gohan said holding the kid steady.

"Let go you bastard!"

Trunks angry at the insult to his friend shouted back. "Don't insult Gohan like that, gaki!"

The kid turned their steely blue eyes on Trunks instead. "Looks who's talking!" They continued to shout insults back and forth until Gohan had enough.

"That's enough!" He said to the bickering duo. Trunks obeyed but the kid just looked at him angrily.

"You can't tell me what to do! That kid may obey you like a puppy but don't expect me to!"

Gohan smiled at the kid. "Look all we want to do is help you out. Heal your injuries and such." He said releasing the kid. They in turn, spun on him difiantely.

"I'm not hurt!"

"What happened here?" Gohan asked indicating the gash on their ear. The kid felt the blood dripping from their ear.

"My earring ripped out when the androids were attacking. I guess I didn't notice." The kid shrugged.

"Would it be alright if we took you home?"

The kid shook their head. "No, I don't have a home. Except with Kita-san and Mina-kun."

"The two women back there?" The kid nodded solemnly. "Well then why don't you come home with us?" Gohan asked. "What do you think Trunks?"

Trunks opened his mouth to argue but the kid beat him to it. "Don't bother. I can take care of myself. Take the gaki and go back to where ever you came from."

"Hey!" Trunks said only to find him self being held upside down by a heavy wind. "How are you doing that?" He managed to get out before the kid dropped him.

Gohan laughed knowing that Trunks wasn't seriously hurt. "Come on you two."

"I ain't going. Let me go!" The kid kicked Gohan in the shins and took the opportunity to run off. Only to be followed by the two saiyans.

A/N: This is my first DBZ fic I hope you like it! If you hate it feel free to say so. I haven't decided if I should name the chapters so until (if) I do they stay numbers.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…… Thanks so much for crushing my dreams 

They followed the kid into the tunnels under the city. "Is this where he lives?" Trunks asked walking in the echoing tunnel.

"Probably. It would be safer than living in the city with these constant android attacks. Especially for any gangs of the city." Gohan answered following the sound of the kid's footsteps.

They found the kid not to far in. A room seemed to be made in one of the dead ends. Makeshift beds lined the outer tunnel while the inner held a large table covered with charts and boxes. A small radio was in the center of the table that had been switched off earlier. Larger boxes were crammed under the table. An open box showed clothing was inside it and most likely the rest of them were to. The kid was shuffling through the smaller containers on top of the table.

"Damn where is it?" The kid muttered denying one box after another before he chose one of the larger boxes. "Found it!" He pulled out a small plastic container and rummaged through it. "Pills, bandages, herbs, books, syrups, vials, potions, serums…" The kid muttered checking everything off in his head. "Good it's all there. The rival gangs didn't take anything."

Trunks approached the kid casually. "Your life ain't easy is it?"

The kid didn't bother looking up. "Life has always been hard. But yeah I guess my life is still harder than most. My parents both died earlier than I can remember and the only reason I know my name is because of a certificate I've always kept with me." The kid said fingering a piece of old paper. "I was taken up by a gang when I was young but that's all done now I guess."

"You could always come back with us." Trunks offered against his earlier opinion. The kid looked at him in surprise. "I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind."

"You mean it?" The kid asked standing up looking him defiantly in the face. Trunks nodded completely serious. "Alright I'll trust you, but I'll have you know it's not permanent. My trust can shatter into a thousand pieces shredding you as it does. I just hope this isn't a mistake." The kid put the container back into the box and folded it back up. Trunks handed over an empty capsule. The kid sealed the capsule and dropped it into his pocket. He took one last look around the room before following Gohan and Trunks out of the tunnels.

Once outside Gohan offered his hand. "Take hold okay?"

The kid stared at it and laughed. "I _can_ fly you know." To prove it he floated above their heads. "Well are you coming or should I just decide to travel around the world instead?"

"Fine we can see that you fly, but how fast are you? I'll race you." Trunks challenged rising to the kid's level.

"You are so on!"

Gohan could do nothing but follow the two who were quickly becoming fast friends.

* * *

"What is this?" Bulma Briefs asked seeing the trio. She tucked a loose strand of blue hair behind her ear as she waited for them to land. The kid stared up at the building in awe. Even though Capsule Corp was falling apart it was still grand compared to all the places the gang had lived before hand.

"His guardians were killed in the attack. There wasn't anyone left in the city so we thought we'd bring him with us." Gohan explained to Bulma's confused face.

At this Bulma gave an aggravated look at Gohan and the kid backed away a bit. "Gohan no offense but your blind." She turned to the kid kindly. "Aren't boys silly?"

The kid just stared and smirked. "They're stupid too."

"What's your name little girl?" Bulma asked taking off the ski cap the kid had been wearing. Dark blond hair that was pulled into a half ponytail fell to the girl's shoulders.

The girl smiled. "At least you figured it out. I'm Catsy Arika."

Trunks just looked shocked and stood there gaping at her. Gohan yelled at him self for his stupidity. "The woman –Mina-kun added Catsy—said kitten and lioness. I'm an idiot."

Bulma and Catsy giggled. Trunks began to spark anger. "You're a girl?!" He accused.

Catsy rounded on him. "Well I ain't a baka boy!"

Once again the two kids were back to verbally assaulting each other back and forth. Gohan was thankful that it had yet to resort to fists but Bulma was becoming agitated. "Well everyone knows girls can't fight!" Trunks shouted running out of insults.

"Oh and you think you can beat me?" Catsy shot back strangely calm.

"I'd take you on anytime, anywhere but…."

"But nothing. Bring it on!"

'To late.' Gohan thought, as he was about to break up the fight before it resorted to physical.

"Enough!" Everyone turned to Bulma. "Trunks bed now. You can fight with your new friend tomorrow."

"S/He's not my friend!" The two children both shouted.

"Now Trunks!" Trunks sulked but didn't argue. Catsy stuck her tongue at the retreating figure. "And Catsy." She turned to the older woman with newly found respect. "I'll give you new clothes to wear for tomorrow because the clothes you're currently wearing are in rags."

"You really don't have to."

"I want to." Bulma said smiling. "I also don't want you to catch anything so we'll go upstairs and give you a bath. Come on." Catsy shrugged but followed. "Oh and Gohan?"

"Yeah?"

"Your mother contacted me earlier. I suggest you head home. You worry her to much already."

Gohan nodded. "Thanks Bulma." He said flying away.

Catsy watched him go. 'What a weird person.' She looked up the stairs to where Trunks had earlier retreated. 'They both are.' "Who was that anyway?"

"Son Gohan. He tries to fight the androids by himself so his whole world revolves around training. His father died of a heart disease before the androids even appeared. He, his mother, and his grandfather live in the 439 area."

"Where's that?"

"Oh up in the mountains."

Catsy thought for a moment. "Who's the kid?"

Bulma smiled. "He's my son, Trunks. And I'm Bulma. I'm sorry for his actions. He can be a bit forceful and stubborn at times. So much like his father." She had a far off look in her eye.

"Oh that's alright. I started it anyway." Catsy admitted taking off her top sweatshirt after letting Bulma clean the cut on her ear. Underneath was a black halter with arm gauntlets just like her other gang members. She pulled out a single red hoop earring from her pocket and put it on the counter. "I took that one out after I realized I lost the other one." She explained.

Bulma glanced at the young girl observantly. Catsy seemed taller without the bulky white sweatshirt over her shoulders. Something pink among all of the black caught Bulma's eye. "What's this?" She asked pointing to the necklace as she put the first aide kit away.

Catsy handled the pendent lovingly. "I've always had it, for as long as I can remember. I think my parents gave it to me as an infant. It's a compass see?" She explained holding out the pendent on it's long chain. Sure enough there were the crosses of a complicated compass. The needle, though, wasn't moving with the polar north. It was as though it was broken. "It only moves in the wind. I don't know why."

Bulma smiled. "Well I think it's a beautiful thing for your parents to give to you. It must mean a lot." Catsy only nodded.

* * *

Over the next week Catsy only watched the two sayians train. She observed every new move Gohan taught to Trunks and saw with a calculating eye all the sparring that took place. One day Gohan decided to try something as he saw her sitting there watching them. The two seven year olds never did get to have the fight they wanted. So Gohan called Catsy over to them. She came willingly to the two fighters but confused as was Trunks wondering what his master was planning.

"You two are going to spar with each other today." Gohan explained. The two children looked at each other with rivalry. 'Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret this?' The two flew to opposite ends of the 'stage'. "You to ready? Trunks, Catsy?" They both nodded taking position. "Begin." (A/N: I'm not going to explain the fight now don't worry it'll come again and I explain it then.)

Four hours, fifteen minutes, and thirty-seven seconds later (according to Gohan) Trunks had pinned Catsy down while she was still trying to get him off her. Trunks had received many scratches from the caged lioness before he caught her hands. They both had black eyes, Casty a few more bruises than Trunks but not by much, Trunks had a slit lip, and Catsy's ear had started bleeding again. But they were still going at it.

Bulma had long since joined Gohan in watching the two children spar. Niether of the kids had resorted to using their powers and instead just beat the crap out of each other with fists. "Shouldn't you call it?" Bulma asked her arms crossed.

"I've tried that already. They just ignore me." Gohan replied shrugging in defeat.

Bulma sighed. "I know a way to stop them." Gohan looked at her with question in his eyes. She smirked and shouted. "If you two want dinner come in Now!"

At that Catsy stopped struggling and looked up at Trunks. He shrugged and let go of her hands. Bulma smiled at Gohan as the two fighters got up off the ground. "Always get them through they're stomach it works every time." Gohan nodded. It was true.

Catsy watched Trunks start to walk back. She thought about tripping him but thought better of it. She had always been the more honorable one among the gangs. She cursed her sense of honor and conscience. She then followed him inside.

A/N: Here is Part two. Wow this one is a lot longer than Part one. Maybe I should cut it off somewhere what do you think? I hoped you like this one even though I didn't put the fight scene between Catsy and Trunks in but trust me it'll come later. Incase anyone is wondering this is around the time where they are both seven so if my maths right Gohan should be about…. Um whatever age he is in the Sayiman saga. I don't know how old he was when he fought cell. I thought he was fourteen but that can't be right……Oh well. Next chapter goes up a few years to around when they're thirteen-fourteen.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ I only _wish_ I did.

**Chapter Three**

The wind was howling outside. Rain pattered heavily against the windows and tarps. Two women were in the kitchen. The older one sat at the table drinking a cup of steaming tea. "Horrible weather isn't it? I hope the boys aren't caught in this storm." The younger only nodded as she listened to the radio.

_Another city has been added to the victims of the androids. Ash Fir City is being torn apart the residents have either run or have been killed by the mechanical duo. (Static)_

"Uh! Where are they?" The younger woman asked pacing.

"Catsy, please stop pacing. It's not helping." The older woman said taking a sip of her tea.

Catsy threw her arms up. "I can't help it. They've been gone since early this morning. You'd think that'd be enough time to finish their damn training!" She continued to pace back and forth across the room. "I'm worried. Knowing them they'd go straight to the androids and –"

She stopped. She took shallow slow breaths and pushed her senses out. 'I'm wrong. I know I'm wrong. He can't be…." "No!" Catsy dropped to her knees tears streaming down her face as a huge power simply disappeared. "Master Gohan, no." She whimpered choking back sobs.

Bulma came up putting an arm around Catsy. "What's wrong?" She shook her head pointing to the radio. Static had plagued the frequency but it was slowly becoming more audible.

_The fighter challenging the fighter has fallen after being ganged up on by the monst— (Static)_

Bulma stared at the small box in horror. "They have to be alright." She whispered hugging the crying teenager. Catsy stopped crying when she felt a huge surge of power. It seemed to pressurize the air making it harder to breathe. 'Poor Trunks.' She thought.

The two stayed in that position for a long time. By the time they actually registered the pose it was already morning. Catsy suddenly stood and ran to the door. Landing softly on the ground stood a drenched teen carrying his master's body. Bulma came up behind her hand pressed to her mouth sobbing.

"Trunks!" Catsy ran up to him as he stumbled trying to hold Gohan's body. She helped Trunks carry him in and lay him on the couch. His left arm taken by the androids a few months before had cloth flowing off the piece of furniture. Catsy wrapped him gently in a blanket ignoring the cold feel of his body.

When she turned around Trunks was hugging his sobbing mother tightly. Catsy smiled sadly and looked back at Gohan's face. "Say hello for them okay?" She whispered. She left after that walking into the renewed atmosphere. After a while she found herself at the highest point in the area (A/N: she's not trying to commit suicide) and sat on the wet grass breathing in. She hadn't felt like this since Gohan and Bulma were discussing taken her to an orphanage back in the city. They decided against it of course but that didn't stop the scare before the decision. It was around then that she realized she felt like apart of a family again.

Tears fell from her face thinking about Gohan. He was like an older brother to her and Trunks. He enhanced her skills in martial arts and trained them almost everyday. Ever since that day he had always been apart of her life and now he was gone. It felt worse than losing her parents. At least she never got to know them so it didn't hurt so much.

She put her head in her knees closing her eyes against the fabric of her jeans. Someone came up behind her and put an arm around her shoulders. They pulled her into a hug. Catsy looked up at Trunks with salt stained cheeks then buried her face in his chest. He kissed her hair soothingly holding her. "Don't worry. I'll beat them." She hit him with a fist and mumbled something. "What?"

This time she looked up at him. Her steely blue eyes filled with tears and forlorn hope. "I don't want to lose you too."

A/N: Okay this is a really short chapter, but if I continued it would be to long. Don't worry the next chapter will be better. This just shows the day that Gohan was killed by the androids. Also I didn't hear the name of that town but the mailbox in the movie had an A and F so I just went off of that. I try to stick as close to the original script as possible so don't get mad if it's a bit off. The next chapter will be up really soon, probably by tonight……..


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ happy?

**Chapter Four**

_Attention we interrupt this broadcast to bring you the latest news on Android activities. Bridgetown is currently under attack. The south bond interstate is the only route out of the city that hasn't been destroyed. I repeat the city is under attack._

Catsy flew to Capsule Corp. Landing she saw Bulma working on her ever fabled, and so far not working, time machine. "Hey Bulma, where's Trunks?" She asked innocently.

Bulma looked up from her work. "That idiot boyfriend of yours went to fight the androids in Bridgetown."

"He's not my boyfriend!" Catsy shouted as she left. "Dammit Trunks what are you thinking?" She flew as fast as she could toward the city.

_Meanwhile _

"Let me do this one." Eighteen said stepping in front of the growing blast.

"Be my guest." Her brother replied stepping aside. The android raised her hands above her head creating a large amount of energy before slamming it onto the ground. It created a blast that covered the entire area with it's destruction.

Catsy stopped in midair seeing the light show. "No Trunks!" The blast shook the ground and she threw up her arms to protect herself from the flying debris. After the shock dissipated she flew into the city. "Where are you Trunks?"

She finally spotted him in-between what used to be two buildings. There was a nasty gash on his left cheek and forehead but that was nothing compared to the damage the rest of his body took. She checked his pulse and breathing after lifting and brushing off most of the debris covering him. She gave a sigh of relief feeling his breath on her ear. "Thank God." She rechecked his pulse timing it with her watch. Not exactly normal but not critical either.

She moved to his legs and arms feeling a few broken bones on his right arm and leg. Thankfully all of his limbs were still attached. She moved on to his ribs and collarbone. There were two broken ribs but his collarbone was intact. 'There isn't any internal bleeding by the look of things, that's good.' "Your lucky Trunks, so damn lucky." She pulled out a capsule from her pocket and revealed a medical kit. She fingered through the many bottles before selecting one. "Perfect. Here Trunks eat this. It may not work like Mr. Korin's Senzu beans but it's enough."

After she finished bandaging a few of his minor injuries she began to set both his arm and leg in a temporary sling. Catsy could hear his sharp intake of breath as she worked. "Well as long as it hurts your still alive." She couldn't stop talking to him even though he probably couldn't hear her. She wasn't there when Gohan died, or Kita-sensei and Mina-kun, or even her parents but now that she was trained in healing she wasn't going to let her best friend die.

"Hag on Trunks." She lifted him up with his good arm and flew away from the destroyed city. A few hours later the approached West City and Capsule Corp. "We're almost there." She told him. She landed gently so not to hurt his injured leg and brought him inside.

Bulma came out of the lab quickly when she heard the door shut behind them. "Oh dear lord, not again. Call the doctor Catsy quick!" Catsy nodded after placing Trunks on the bed in the downstairs room. She ran to the phone while Bulma tended to her son.

Catsy dialed the emergency number and after a few rings a voice picked up. "Hello how can I help you?"

"Um… we need a doctor as soon as possible." Catsy said frantically staring at the wall trying to calm down.

"So does everyone miss. Another android attack today—"

"Yes I understand but when you can spare one please send them to Capsule Corp."

"I'll do that miss."

"Thank you." She hung up the phone and went back to Trunks.

"Well?" Bulma asked brushing away a lose strand from her son's face.

"They'll send one over when they can spare it." Bulma only nodded.

* * *

"You really want to go back in time?" Catsy asked watching Trunks pack things into capsules. 

"Yes Cat we've been over this already." He put the capsule into a small pocketsize box.

"Are you nuts? And what the heck is a fridge going to do?"

Trunks sighed. "Catsy you're aggravating." She stuck her tongue out at him. "And acting like a little kid."

"Oh shut up. I'm only saying that changing the past isn't like changing the time of day. It's dangerous. If you're not careful you may change it so that you were never born."

Trunks nodded solemnly. "I know."

"I'm only making sure you understand everything. Time traveling isn't some vacation or walk in the park. I would know. Remember I helped build the time machine using my powers so…" She paused staring at Trunks before sighing. "Look what I'm trying to say it be careful."

Trunks smiled. "Don't worry I'm always careful."

"Yeah right."

"Hey are you done with my sword yet?" Trunks asked remembering he gave it to her to repair. She nodded and went into the lab. Trunks sighed and leaned against the dresser. He savored the peace and quiet away from her constant chattering and reminders. A few minutes later she came back upstairs with his sword and sheath in hand.

"Here it is all mended and sharpened. Break it and I'll have to hurt you." He took it from her pulling it out checking the blade. "Trust me I know swords it's as sharp as can be."

"I'll keep the 'don't break it' part in mind. Thanks." He kissed her on the cheek. She backed up in shock her face bright red. He smirked and went outside to talk to his mother.

"This is the antidote for Goku. Do me a favor and don't drop it." Bulma said giving he a small bottle.

"Right. Stay out of trouble while I'm gone."

"Yeah you know me."

"That's why I'm worried." He said jumping up into the machine.

Bulma gazed proudly at her son. "Trunks I want you back!"

He waved goodbye. Catsy leaned against the doorway watching. She waved back with Bulma and caught the name Hope on the metal.

"So do I. Good luck Trunks."

A/N: Okay I know I said that this chapter would be a lot longer but I changed my mind looking through the rough draft. In case of some confusion this is four years after ch. 3 sorry I'm jumping forward so quickly. A lot of these scenes such as the radio report in the first paragraph, a bit of the androids attacking Trunks, and the ending conversation between Bulma and Trunks came directly from the movie. I literally had that playing while I was typing. The ages of Trunks and Catsy are around eighteen I had to re-watch the episodes to figure out Trunks age when everything happened. I have no clue what Bulma's age is and I don't really want to try to figure it out. So if someone else does review and tell. I know in DB she started as 16. I hope you liked this chapter fifth (wow that totally switched in my head) should be up soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, not now, not when it was still going, and not in the future…. Not that I wouldn't want to.

Chapter Five

"Catsy he's back!" Bulma shouted from upstairs.

Casty jumped not expecting the sudden out burst and dropped the vial in her hand. It smashed into the bowl below that held a golden liquid with in it's curves. The mixture ended up exploding and erupting in flame and black smoke. Coughing and waving through the smoke she made her way to the stairs. "Bulma where's the fire extinguisher?"

"What did you blow up this time?" A purple haired teen stood on the stairwell smirking at her soot-covered face.

"Oh no, Mr. Hero's back. And just when I was getting used to the peace and quiet too. What is the world going to do now?" She replied sarcastically. "So how was the past?"

His smirk turned into a smile as he pulled his sword out of the sheath. "I didn't break it but I did get the chance to cut up Freeza and his goons to bits with it."

"You fought Freeza?" She asked taking the sword and inspecting it. The blade was dulling but that was to be expected. What surprised her were the dents and many scratches on the metal. "What did you do to it? It looks like it was used to cut metal with." She glared at him.

"Well it sort of was." He replied. She continued to glare at him this time with more anger and waited to hear his explanation before she harmed him. 'He'd better have a _good _explanation.'

"It's like this Cat. Freeza's body was almost entirely made of metal. It looked like he was rebuilt after his fight with Goku on Namic. So when I fought with him there were sure to be a few scratches." He said holding his hands up in surrender.

"A few?" He shrugged. "You're forgiven. I'll clean up down here and then you can tell us all about it. Oh and do you know where the fire extinguisher is?" She asked placing the sword onto a table away from the fire and chemicals.

"Yeah, Mom gave it to me on my way down. Here catch." He threw the heavy metal cylinder at her but she caught it with somewhat ease.

"Ow. Didn't Bulma teach you not to throw heavy objects?" She asked as she sprayed down the spreading fire. Trunks laughed.

Afterwards she took a look at the burned table and wall, and sighed sadly. "That would have been a great medicine too."

Trunks stared in horror and shock. "That was a medicine?" She nodded ignoring him and went up the stairs. Trunks followed. 'Note to self do not take any medicine from Catsy.'

"Hey!"

"What don't tell me you can read my mind!"

She giggled so unlike herself. "Of course not. I just know you. Besides you've already taken some of my medicine and are still here so don't talk."

"Then it's a miracle I'm still alive." He said teasingly.

"Exactly! Do you even realize how many fights you get in?"

"Not exactly what I meant…"

"Deal with it. I want to hear about this fight with Freeza." She said taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"You fought Freeza Trunks?" Bulma asked warming up dinner.

"Yeah mom. It turned out that Goku wouldn't have made it to earth until two hours after Freeza had landed. So I thought I'd step in. It was a really easy battle compared to fighting the androids."

"You would know." Catsy interrupted.

"Anyway after I killed him his father, King Cold, first offered for me to join him." Casty snorted and Trunks smiled. "When I said no he asked to see my sword. So I gave it to him— "You what!?" Catsy screeched— and he said the only reason I beat Freeza was due to the sword. He probably regretted saying that once I stopped his attack with one hand and blasted him with the other. I took him down after that and did away with their ship as well."

"Cocky moron." Three guesses who said that.

"Who me or him?" Trunks asked his friend smirking.

"You, you idiot! I can't believe you let King Cold use the sword, knucklehead." Catsy scolded still sour about King Cold using her work.

Trunks laughed. "Well anyway I had spectators during the fight. I told Gohan and the other Z-fighters (A/N: I really don't know if they call themselves that or if it's just the announcer dude. Oh well) that I was going to meet with Goku and where he was going to land. You were right mom. Goku is amazing. I attacked him with the same moves that took Freeza down and he blocked them with one finger. I've never met such an awesome guy before."

"So they know about the androids now, huh?"

Trunks nodded. "Yeah I was expecting something to change but…"

Catsy shook her head and said. "No, you know that wouldn't happen. The reason you went back there was to give that timeline a fighting chance. The reason you will be going back is to find a way to defeat the androids."

"I'll get to fight with the best, even my dad."

Bulma, who had been quiet up until now smiled. "I'm so proud of you son."

"The fights not over yet mom."

"Well." Catsy stood up. "I suggest that we get a training session in before you go off again. What do you say?"

Trunks smiled rising as well. "Are you challenging me Miss Catsy?"

"You bet I am Mr. High and Mighty. Get off your high horse and fight!"

* * *

_The day before Trunks departs_

"I yield." Catsy said dropping to the ground breathing heavily. Trunks landed and powered down before he offered her a hand. "I think you're losing your tough, Catsy." She gripped his hand and he helped pull her to her feet.

"I'm more of a healer than a fighter anyway." She said brushing off the dirt on her jeans.

They walked back to Capsule Corp in silence. After they started down the street out of the forest Trunks broke the silence. "I'm leaving tomorrow."

"I know." She answered calmly with no sarcasm at all. The silence fell again.

Trunks started to become agitated. 'When did it become so difficult to talk to my best friend?' He was about to say something when she cut him off.

"Tresca City was attacked while you were gone." She said in a strangly calm voice. The two had been help train people in different cities in martial arts. Tresca City was where it had been the most popular and the two had made many friends there. Trunks with a lot of the normal fighters but Catsy had always been chatting with the fighters and leaders from gangs of the city. She could always easily relate to them being in a gang herself for five or six years.

"What? Are they alright? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked stopping in front of her.

She looked down at her feet. "Tresca City was attacked. No, they were not okay. And I didn't tell you because…I don't know why."

"What happened?"

"It came on the radio a few hours before you got back. I was practically halfway across the world when I heard it. The androids had just attacked that city the night before I figured they would attack somewhere near it not on the other side of the globe. I didn't get to the city until they had already left so I didn't fight them…but I wish I had. The entire fighting faction was wiped out, they never stood a chance. Every one of them was killed. I searched for survivors in the city and hideout but know one was left." Catsy was shaking in fury her hands clenching and unclenching into fists. "I know that you have to go back. I understand this is the only solution to beating these androids but still. I know I'm supposed to be the level headed one but it's harder to deal with all of this when you aren't here. So promise you'll come home soon. And if you do anything moronic I'll be right behind you." She stared at his defiantly.

"Sure." Trunks said with a smile amused.

"Don't think that I can't. My powers helped build the time machine, as you well know. So don't doubt it." She retorted before running ahead of him and beating him to the house.

"I don't doubt it Catsy. That's the problem." He muttered before he followed her inside.

A/N: Here's the fifth chapter. I was watching Dragonball and I forgot how naïve Goku used to be. It's funny. About Trunks (Taipans(sp))sword some of you may noticed that I said it was Catsy's work well she does fix and sharpen it also I read somewhere that though that's where_ Trunks_ gets his sword from Mirai didn't. I can imagine I mean what would the earth do if not only androids plagued the earth but a giant monster as well. Poor people of earth. Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter the next one probably won't be out for a while I have to re-watch the episodes of cell and androids to get a good view and I watch those on Saturday nights, which is tonight strangely. I don't want to get ahead even though I've already seen them….when I was like six! So 'til next chapter!


End file.
